


Anhelo

by Makaalbarn1485



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485
Summary: [BAEKYEOL] [FLUFFY] [BANDA!AU]Chanyeol era um astro do rock que arrastava multidões por onde passava, mas, a única coisa que ele ansiava antes do show era poder ver o sorriso do seu grande amor.





	Anhelo

 

Chanyeol era um astro do rock, daqueles que lotava shows e arrastava multidões por onde passava. Diziam que sua banda era quase tão famosa quanto The Beatles foi em 1960, com a febre “Beatlemania”, que se alastrou pelo mundo todo. E o que o deixava mais feliz é que a banda cresceu com seu esforço e dedicação e conseguiu alcançar um sucesso mundial bem rápido, com a internet ajudando bastante no processo. Isso os deixavam radiantes, pois eles nunca pensaram que um dia poderiam ser tão famosos, ou ter fãs em todos os lugares do mundo. Desde criança aprendeu a tocar diversos instrumentos e a compôr músicas. Ouvia todas as bandas aclamadas do rock; desde Led Zeppelin até Metallica, e se inspirava naqueles sons característicos. Começou tocando na garagem de casa quando precisava ensaiar e depois todo o ensaio evoluiu para as apresentações na noite. A banda contava com seus amigos, Kyungsoo no vocal, Sehun no baixo, Suho na guitarra rítmica e backing vocal, Jongin na guitarra solo, e Chanyeol na bateria e backing vocal. A banda conseguiu acesso para tocar covers em bares, restaurantes, festivais; até que com o tempo decidiram arriscar nas músicas que eles mesmo escreviam. Chanyeol costumava tocar todo tipo de instrumento, mas sempre gostou mais de bateria, então em todo show, fazia o seu famoso solo, cheio de muita luz e pirotecnia, e, isso perdurava até os dias atuais, fazendo muitas fãs irem à loucura vendo seu ídolo arrasando no instrumento.

Porém, tinha uma coisa, algo que nem ele conseguia controlar direito, e era mais forte do que tudo. Chanyeol, mesmo sendo um astro do rock, ainda tremia na base antes de um show, ainda sentia aquele frio na barriga que o fazia muitas vezes sentir que nada daria certo, algo que lutava para esquecer antes de entrar no palco. No começo não sabia como lidar com isso. Ainda quando tocavam nos bares da cidade, seus amigos tinham que sempre lhe ajudar com palavras otimistas ou lhe acalmar para que conseguisse fazer uma boa apresentação.

As coisas passaram a melhorar e seu medo foi amenizando mais quando conheceu Baekhyun em um dos shows que fez em um restaurante. A conversa dos dois fluiu bastante e trocaram contatos, logo depois já eram os melhores amigos. Com o tempo o Byun estava em todos os shows acompanhando a banda e sendo o fã mais animado que eles poderiam esperar, sempre apoiando todas as decisões e estando ao lado de Chanyeol em todos os momentos mais difíceis que ele e os outros passaram. Baekhyun se tornou o porto seguro do maior, e isso despertou muitas coisas no Park, que no começo quis negar com todas as forças. No entanto, com o tempo passando cada vez mais e se sentindo encantado pelo sorriso do menor, em mais uma de suas noites de apresentações, finalmente admitiu que estava apaixonado pelo loiro e criou coragem para se declarar. Byun ficou bastante surpreso com os sentimentos do outro por ele, mas os aceitou, revelando que também sentia o mesmo. Os dois se abraçaram e selaram a união com um beijo terno e cheio de esperanças para o futuro.

 

 

 

*******

 

**Cinco anos depois.**

 

Era um grande dia para aquela banda, pois em uma hora o show das suas vidas começaria, e todos estavam com uma expectativa alta sobre a noite. O palco já estava montado, com os instrumentos testados e a iluminação; os fãs começavam a chegar e a banda terminava os seus preparativos no camarim. Chanyeol provava suas roupas e tentava decidir o que vestir, enquanto os amigos conversavam entre si e riam a beça. O Park não sabia o motivo de tanta risada, mas apenas continuou em seu canto, verificando como sua roupa estava e lutando contra o nervosismo que ficava cada vez maior e o fazia querer ligar para o namorado.

— Quer apostar como daqui a pouco o Chanyeol vai tá ligando pro Baekhyun? — Sehun disse, tentando não rir.

— Talvez ele tenha superado essa coisa de precisar que o namorado o mantenha calmo. — falou Kyungsoo. — Olhem para ele, parece estar mais tranquilo que nós.

— Eu tô tranquilo, não sei vocês.

— Para de mentir Jongin! Nós sabemos que você é o que mais se borra nas calças com os shows! — gritou Sehun.

Jongin fez uma cara feia e todos começaram a rir.

— Coitado do Jongin gente, deixem ele em paz. — ralhou Suho que chegava com um copo de água na mão.

Kyungsoo chegou perto de Suho e roubou seu copo de água, o fazendo se assustar pela rapidez. — Ei! Isso é meu!

— Não é mais! Esqueceu que você é meu namorado? Tem que dividir as coisas comigo, — e deu uma piscadela para o outro, fazendo os outros dois rirem novamente.

— Ai, vamos sair daqui, se não esses dois vão começar a se agarrar na nossa frente de novo, — falou Sehun, saindo do camarim.

— Nem me fale — respondeu Jongin o seguindo.

Suho cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça, fitando aqueles dois saírem, rindo e pulando como duas crianças. — Esses dois se merecem mesmo.

— Aqui, toma sua água Joon — disse o outro, oferecendo o copo.

— Você tomou tudo Soo! Vai ter que pegar outra pra mim.

— Ah! Vou não!

— Vai sim! — Suho saiu empurrando o namorado de forma sutil para fora do camarim, os dois discutindo para saber quem pegava água para quem.

Chanyeol ouvindo a discussão dos amigos, sorria de canto, e sabia que ia perder a aposta que os amigos fizeram sobre ele ligar ou não para Baekhyun, pois era isso que ele estava fazendo naquele momento, já que não aguentava mais de ansiedade. Sentou em uma cadeira e ficou ouvindo o telefone chamar, ficando nervoso, e ele só conseguia dizer mentalmente “atende, atende, atende… atende” de forma desesperada.

_— Alô?_

— Baekhyun?

 _— Chanyeol?_ — escutou Baekhyun dar uma tossidinha no outro lado. _— Está tudo bem?_

— Hmm… — Chanyeol batia os pés de forma apressada na cadeira. — Amor, você pode vir pra cá? Meu show já vai começar e quero te ver antes, to com tanta saudade...

Baekhyun começou a rir no outro lado da linha. _— Mas eu já tô quase chegando amor, comprei a pista premium com direito a autógrafo esqueceu?_

— Mas eu não quero te ver só na sessão de autógrafos, quero te ver antes. — Chanyeol fez um biquinho birrento. — A staff do evento já está sabendo que você vem, então é só entrar pelos fundos da casa de show.

Baekhyun adorava torturar um pouquinho o namorado, pois sabia que ele sempre ligava querendo sua presença no backstage antes de iniciar os shows. Até quando fez sua turnê na América, mesmo sabendo que não poderia estar no show, Chanyeol o ligou uma hora antes e fez uma videoconferência todo choroso, porque ele não estava ao seu lado. Com a ajuda dos amigos, que o acalmaram, finalmente o grandão conseguiu fazer o show naquele dia, mas assim que terminaram, embarcou no primeiro avião para a Coréia e foi bater no apartamento do loiro, se jogando em seus braços como um meninão que era, chorando de saudade. Agora ele teria que correr contra o tempo para conseguir chegar na hora e desejar boa sorte ao namorado.

_— Calma Chanyeol, to quase chegando e poderemos nos ver._

— Hmm… Tá bom amor, vou te esperar até o último minuto.

Desligou a ligação e saiu do camarim para encontrar seus amigos, olhou no relógio e viu que faltava quarenta minutos para o início do show. “Ele vai chegar a tempo, vai conseguir” repetia mentalmente para si mesmo, ansioso por ver o namorado.

Chanyeol era muito apegado à Baekhyun, por ele ter sido um dos primeiros fãs de sua banda, acreditando no sucesso dela e sempre esteve ao seu lado em todos os momentos; porém, com os dois ficando mais velhos, com a banda alcançando um sucesso estrondoso e Baekhyun iniciando seus estudos no curso de veterinária, ficava cada vez mais complicado os dois conseguirem se encontrar. Por isso sempre que o Park tinha uma folga ou tirava férias, corria para ficar ao lado do Byun. Aprendia um pouco mais sobre os animais, assistiam seus filmes preferidos juntos, viajavam quando podiam e tentavam esquecer suas vidas ocupadas por um tempo, que para os dois era sempre muito curto; principalmente para Chanyeol, que passava mais tempo viajando e fazendo shows do que em casa. Esse pouco tempo o fazia sentir muitas saudades do menor, e sempre ansiar por poder ver seus sorrisos, sentir seu cheiro e fazê-lo feliz. Isso era o que mais importava para o cantor.

Nesse show, mais do que nunca precisava vê-lo antes, pois estavam a quase um mês sem se encontrar e só falando pelo telefone. Como o show dessa vez era em Seul, tinha esperança de poder estar ao seu lado logo logo.

Baekhyun também estava ansioso para encontrar Chanyeol, afinal a saudade era grande. E mais do que nunca ansiava pelo sorriso que ele dava quando estava no palco, de suas orelhas vermelhas quando ficava com vergonha, do seu jeito desengonçado e meninão, mas que no palco o transformava em um homem sexy e sério; cheio de mistérios, que fazia com que o menor continuasse se apaixonando cada vez mais... Baekhyun via a hora de sair daquele carro e poder abraçar aquele grandão. Sorriu só de lembrar que já estava quase chegando, mas, ao virar na avenida que dava acesso ao show, percebeu que um engarrafamento enorme se formava ali e pensou se conseguiria chegar a tempo. “Eu não acredito! Devia ter vindo mais cedo...” pensou preocupado.

Chanyeol corria de um lado para o outro, vendo o tempo passar e nada de Baekhyun, nada do seu pequeno estar ali, com seu sorriso lindo e o poder de lhe dar sorte. O Park sentia que algo de ruim poderia ter acontecido e ficava cada vez mais preocupado. Estava com seus amigos no backstage, a espera do início do show, mas não conseguia ficar quieto por causa da preocupação.

Kyungsoo foi até o amigo e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. — Chanyeol, está tudo bem?

— Não está nada bem Soo. — disse choramingando. — Estou preocupado com o Baek, ele já deveria ter chegado aqui e vamos entrar em quinze minutos.

— Ahá! Eu sabia que ele ia ligar pro namorado! — gritou Sehun, levantando do sofá vermelho em que os cinco estavam e pulando pelo backstage, recebendo olhares de reprovação dos amigos.

— Cala a boca Sehun! Tá vendo que o Chan tá realmente preocupado! — ralhou Jongin, dando uns sopapos no loiro. — E se aconteceu algo mesmo com o Baek? — falou baixinho, pro Chanyeol não ouvir.

Sehun parou e olhou para Jongin, tocou em seu topete de Elvis e falou. — De qualquer forma, todos vocês terão que me pagar.

— Isso não é hora pra falar essas besteiras! — gritou Suho. — Vou verificar se já está tudo certo para entrarmos no palco.

Chanyeol sentava, levantava, andava, parava e andava de novo. Seus amigos acabaram ficando preocupados também e o seguiam por todos os lados. Tentaram ligar para Baekhyun, mas sem sucesso, pois toda ligação caia na caixa postal e não conseguiam entender porque ele não atendia.

— Pessoal! Falta dez minutos. Estejam preparados!! — gritou um dos staffs no backstage, fazendo todos correrem para a entrada do palco. Estava na hora de ficarem em suas posições.

Chanyeol não queria ir, mas foi empurrado até sua posição atrás do palco pelos amigos. Não estava acreditando que teria que tocar novamente sem poder ver e tocar em seu namorado. A única coisa que desejava era só poder olhar para o sorriso que tanto amava e começava a se desesperar, pensando que não conseguiria se sair bem naquele show. E o tempo continuava passando e sua esperança se esvaindo cada vez mais.

— Cinco minutos! — gritou o staff.

Então era isso, realmente teria que tocar sem poder ver seu namorado. Só o encontraria nas sessões de autógrafos no final do show e isso o torturaria pela noite toda. Percebeu que os outros já subiam ao palco e ele também teria que subir. Sentiu seu coração bater depressa, se sentindo alegre por ter tantos fãs gritando por seus nomes, e ao mesmo tempo triste, por não ter seu amor do lado.

Chanyeol olhou para trás antes de subir, com uma última pitada de esperança de que ele pudesse aparecer. Como viu que Baekhyun não viria, virou o rosto devagar e deu o primeiro passo nas escadas, mas ao dar o segundo passo ouviu um grito.

— Chanyeol!! — olhou para trás e viu que era Baekhyun, correndo ofegante ao seu encontro. Imediatamente desceu das escadas e correu de encontro ao namorado.

Se abraçaram afobadamente, com as respirações arrastadas. Baekhyun estava muito ofegante, como se tivesse corrido bastante e lutava para conseguir falar.

— Meu Deus! Você veio!! — começou Chanyeol, enquanto beijava a testa do menor com uma certa urgência.

— Você não sabe… o que me aconteceu… — Baekhyun falava ofegante. — O engarrafamento estava tão… grande… que tive… que vir correndo, quando percebi que nunca chegaria a tempo.

— Meu Deus! Não precisava ter corrido tanto amor! Eu ia entender, você sabe.

Baekhyun olhou bem naqueles olhos castanhos, analisou aqueles cabelos pretos e cheios de gel e sorriu. — Eu também estava com saudades amor, acha que corri só porque você chorou no telefone? Queria poder tocar em suas orelhas antes de você se apresentar. — e tocou nas orelhas do namorado, o fazendo ficar vermelho com tal ato.

— Chanyeol, o show já vai começar! Você precisa entrar agora! — gritou uma das staffs o chamando apressada com as mãos.

— Tô indo! Só vou falar um minuto com o Baek — e ignorou os gritos da mulher.

— Melhor você ir tocar logo amor, estarei aqui te mandando energias positivas, já que é melhor do que estar na pista premium, _hahaha._

— Tá bom amor. — Chanyeol disse, enquanto abraçava o menor apertado. — Estou muito feliz por poder te ver, pensei que teria que me apresentar sem ver o seu lindo sorriso.

— E eu sem ver suas orelhas ficando vermelhinhas. — Baekhyun riu um pouco e se separou de Chanyeol, os dois ficaram se fitando por uns segundos, sorrindo só por estarem se vendo. Juntaram os rostos encostando as testas e fecharam os olhos, com os corações a mil e as pernas já ficando bambas, mesmo depois de cinco anos juntos.

Chanyeol que o beijou, de forma terna e calma e Baekhyun sabia que aquele era o melhor beijo de todos, pois sempre o fazia se sentir único com todo o carinho que recebia. E Chanyeol sentia que era o cara mais sortudo do mundo por ter alguém como o loiro ao seu lado. Os dois se abraçaram e puderam sentir em suas veias que se amavam loucamente e que um simples beijo como aquele já era o suficiente para fazê-los chegar até as nuvens.

Se separaram com vários selares e risos animados, mais do que alegres por se verem, e Chanyeol, por saber que agora poderia levar o show adiante, sabendo que o dia tinha sido maravilhoso, só porque viu o amor da sua vida.

— Vai lá e arrasa no show! — disse Baekhyun se desvencilhando do abraço.

— Eu queria era ficar com você… — Chanyeol fez um biquinho, fazendo o menor realmente constatar que ele era um bebezão. — Mas vou indo. — os dois se separaram e seguiram de mãos dadas até as escadas que dava acesso ao palco.

— Me deseja sorte.

— Boa sorte amor!! — Baekhyun gritou, fechando os olhos e rindo. Os dois soltaram as mãos com dificuldade naquela escada e Chanyeol finalmente correu para o palco.

Antes de sumir ele virou e gritou. — EU TE AMOO!!

Baekhyun sorriu, colocou as mãos na boca e gritou de volta. — EU TAMBÉM TE AMOO!

E Chanyeol subiu, sumindo naquela porta.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu simplesmente amooo essa história e espero que tenham curtido <3  
> Beijinhos


End file.
